


caught (in the act)

by sugarhoney (steakandchips)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, cody’s shy, porn without plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/sugarhoney
Summary: noel really needs to learn how to knock





	caught (in the act)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there’s any spelling errors! I’ll try and rectify any I spot them! comments are appreciated, love you guys!
> 
> also, don't post my screenshots of my shit on twitter and TAG noel and cody, thanks xox

Cody’s got his fingers shoved in his mouth.

He’s trying his absolute best to break the sound of his whimpers, but he’s not doing so great.

Cody’s got a bright pink dildo up his ass, and he’s rocking his hips down like his life depends on it. He knows Noel’s downstairs, and that just makes it more naughty, makes his stomach tighten at the thought of Noel possibly catching him, seeing Cody work himself open.

Cody bites down hard on his fingers, his back arching as he thrusts the dildo faster, his hips rocking down quicker as he chases the orgasm he’s wanted for days. Whimpers pour out of his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as his entire frame shakes.

Cody’s too preoccupied to hear Noel come upstairs. He only hears him when the door squeaks open, and a “Cod- _oh shit_ ” echos through the room. Cody practically shouts as he straightens up, yanking the covers over his quivering frame, his cheeks lighting up bright red.

“Noel, what the fuck! Knock man!” Cody’s chest is heaving, and Noel isn’t saying anything or moving and it’s making Cody nervous. Real nervous. Noel’s eyes are burning into Cody’s figure, and the longer he stares, the more awkward Cody feels. “D-dude quit staring at me,”

Cody hears the door latch click. His head shoots up, and he sees Noel with a hand on the door. _He’s shut the door, why’s he shut the door?_  
Noel slowly pads over to the bed, and Cody’s hands pull the blanket further up his frame. Cody’s brain is running at a mile a minute, and as Noel makes his way over, Cody wants nothing more than to combust into flames. Cody can’t make eye contact with Noel as he sits on the edge of the bed, he can’t even look in his direction. He’s incredibly embarrassed, and yeah, it’s an erotic thing to think about being caught jacking off by your crush, but actually having it happen is nothing close to embarrassing.

“ _ **Cody.**_ ”

Cody squeezes his eyes shut, as heat pours over his skin. Noel’s voice is _so deep_ and sultry, it encases him in a blanket of lust. Cody hears Noel’s hand move, and then there’s fingers under his chin, forcing him to finally look at Noel. Cody almost comes right then and there.

Noel’s lips are slick with spit, and his eyes are completely blow out and hooded. Cody’s fingers tighten in the blanket, as his eyes flick down to Noel’s lips. Cody’s breathing a little heavier now, and it looks like Noel is too. Cody’s lips are quivering, he can’t focus, can’t believe that Noel is turned on.

Noel starts to move closer, his face edging closer to Cody’s, Noel’s hand still on his chin, gripping the sides of his jaw. Cody swallows, whispering out a “N-Noel,” into the air. “ _Can I?_ ” Noel asks, as his eyes dart back down to Cody’s lips. A heavy breath knocks through Cody’s lungs, as his skin lights up again. “P- _please,_ ”

Noel jumps forward and Cody whimpers as soon as their lips make contact. His hands are still gripping the blanket material as Noel swipes his tongue over Cody’s bottom lip, asking so sweetly for entrance that Cody can’t help saying yes. Noel’s tongue slips in, and Cody doesn’t know what to do with his hands anymore. He desperately wants to touch, make that spark of contact that he’s craved for _so long._ Noel’s hand moves away from Cody’s chin, before he’s prying Cody’s hands off the blanket. The kiss is messy, and Noel’s tongue is still sweeping over Cody’s, melting the poor man into a puddle.

Cody’s hands go to grip Noel’s shoulders, but then Noel is pulling away. Cody starts to whimper out as he tries to chase the kiss back, but Noel hushes him. He stands up and reaches back, pulling his shirt over his head, as Cody squirms in his seat. Noel is deliciously toned and tanned, and Cody feels himself drooling at how good Noel looks. Noel grabs the blanket and pulls it back, and Cody’s hands shoot to wrap around his frame in embarrassment. Noel coos, before he picks up the pink dildo and moves it to the other pillow, his knee taking its place on the bed. Cody’s cock is rock hard, curving up to his stomach, and Noel sits cross legged in-front of Cody.

Noel smirks before he tugs on Cody’s waist, encouraging for him to sit on Noel’s lap. Cody slides on, and his skin is burning under Noel’s touch, his arms still attempting to cover up most of his torso. Noel smirks, before he’s moving forward to catch Cody’s neck in his lips, his hands softly placed on Cody’s waist. Cody sucks in a broken breath, and god, he can’t relax because Noel is right there, touching and kissing. Cody wants to enjoy himself, but he feels like Noel will just run away. “Cody, relax,” Noel drums out, his voice echoing down Cody’s chest. He’s trying, _he really is_. So Noel’s hands grasp Cody’s wrists, still held around his torso, and Noel places Cody’s hands on his shoulders. Cody still isn’t relaxing though, even with the slight whimpers, so Noel tries something else.

“Relax _baby,_ let me treat you.” Noel drones out, and Cody’s fingers grip tighter to Noel’s shoulders as the butterflies swarm in his stomach, liquid heat smoothing over his skin. Cody’s mouth hangs open when Noel starts to bite, only slightly, into his skin, and Cody finally lets out the shaky moans he’s been holding in. Noel’s hands press into the small of Cody’s back, as Cody’s arms slide fully over Noel’s shoulders, his fingers carding into Noel’s hair. “N-Noel, _fuck_ , I,” he whimpers, as Noel’s hands slide down towards his ass, cupping the soft skin as his lips dart across his collarbone.

Noel feels a little more daring now, and he lets his finger skim across Cody’s wet hole, catching against the rim. Cody arches his back and gasps out, his hands tightening in Noel’s hair as Noel looks up to see Cody leant back, completely under his mercy as his neck cranes. Noel tests the waters and slides just the tip of his finger into Cody’s tight heat, and he’s still so wet from the lube. Noel’s skin prickles. “Fuck Cody, you’re so wet _baby_ ,” he soothes as he pushes his finger in further, as Cody’s head drops to Noel’s shoulder, whimpers shaking through his throat. “So wet for me,”

“N-Noel please,” Cody begs, as Noel’s finger starts to quicken, before he slips another one in beside. He’s thrusting softly, but the way Cody’s panting against his skin and moaning so sweetly makes Noel want to fuck him until he’s crying for more. “What do you want baby?”

“W- _want you_ ,” Noel’s fingers crook and thrust deeper, and Cody’s moans are cracking louder. Cody throws his head back when Noel’s fingers catch on his prostate, and Noel finally gets another good look at how blissed out Cody is. He’s drooling, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut. It’s incredibly erotic, and no girl Noel’s ever been with has looked more like a porn star than Cody does right now. Noel catches Cody’s chin with his spare hand, and he kisses Cody feverishly, drinking in Cody’s moans as he crooks his fingers again, making Cody jolt. The kiss is wet and messy, but Noel’s sinking further into lust.

“Let me fuck you baby boy, let me _**have you,**_ ” Noel practically begs, and Cody whines as he nods. Noel’s pulling his fingers out of Cody, and desperately undoing his jean buttons. Cody helps him since Noel’s fingers are coated with lube, and Cody rises up off Noel’s lap to slide the man’s jeans and boxers off. Once they’re off, Noel’s pulling Cody back down into his lap, his hands on the small of Cody’s back again. Noel’s skin is so hot, and Cody rocks back, feeling Noel’s hard cock press against his ass. “Lube-“ Noel asks, and Cody reaches behind himself, underneath one of the pillows, and retrieves a bottle. Noel upturns the bottle onto his cock, slicking up the skin so the stretch is nice and easy for Cody. Cody’s watching Noel’s face this time, and his cheeks light up when their eyes connect. Noel’s incredibly pretty, his lips are soft and plump, his eyes are gorgeously entrancing and Cody can’t believe he’s staring so deep into the man in front of him.

“You alright?” Noel asks, his eyes darting across Cody’s. Cody’s hands slide up to cup the sides of his face, as he nods. “Ye-yeah,-“ and Cody cuts himself off by connecting their lips, softly this time, as Cody reaches behind himself to grasp Noel’s cock, lining it up with his hole. Cody sucks in a slight breath, before he’s sinking down, whimpering against Noel’s lips. Noel’s hands grip Cody’s hips as he groans, the tight heat encasing him. Cody’s shaking as he sinks down further, right up to the hilt.

Noel lets him adjust for a few minutes, before he starts to take control and thrust up, drawing soft moans out of Cody. He’s struggling to get a good angle, and Cody can kind of see that, so he leans backwards, pulling Noel with him. Cody’s back hits the bed, letting Noel stretch his legs out. The thrusts start slow, and Noel nips and licks softly on Cody’s neck, easing him into the movement. Cody’s hands are in Noel’s hair again, as he leans into the bliss, rocking his hips down when the pleasure builds.

Cody’s a moaning mess when Noel picks up the pace, his hips snapping forward into Cody’s soft heat. Cody’s hands let go of Noel’s hair, instead falling up and behind his own head, clutching the pillows as Noel’s thrusts pick up. He’s begging for more, his mouth hanging open as Noel speeds up, looking for that perfect angle. He hits it, and Cody’s back jumps up off the bed, as the louder moans tumble out of his mouth. He’s panting now, clutching the pillow edges as he rocks down onto Noel’s cock, chasing the orgasm he so desperately craves.

Noel’s thrusts are starting to turn slopping as he nears his own edge, his fingers digging into Cody’s waist, leaving marks in their wake. “N-Noel, fuck I’m so close, _please_ -“ Noel’s hand darts down to Cody’s cock, that’s been neglected for the whole ordeal. Cody keens as Noel pumps in time with his thrusts, and Cody can feel the coil in his stomach tightening as Noel drives him closer. Cody rocks down again to match Noel’s thrusts, and that’s when Noel’s cock drives into his prostate again, tipping Cody right over the edge, dirtying his chest as he comes, moaning Noel’s name over and over. Noel follows suit, the tight heat engulfing him as he fills Cody up, panting as he stills.

The two of them are left panting and shaking, as the after effects slowly wear off. Noel slowly pulls out, before collapsing on the other side of Cody, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. Cody’s blissed out, as he pulls the blanket over his legs, wanting to keep warm. Noel cases Cody in a soft hug, drawing out a laugh from him, as the two embrace in their body warmth. Cody’s messy and Noel’s sticky with sweat, but neither of them can pull apart, as they revel in the warmth of each other. Cody feels himself slowly drift into a soft slumber, and Noel watches as his eyes slip closed. Noel smiles, and joins in on the nap, his eyes giving into the warmth.


End file.
